Two Worlds Apart
by Sapphire Oynx
Summary: Harry Potter has saved the Wizarding world and led them to healing, but when it came time for him to heal he couldn't face the prospect. Until he finds out he has a sister in another world. Will this new journey make or break Harry and his friends? Is it really safe in this new world? Old enemies and new combine to fight the siblings. Mystery pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue

Severus Snape found himself staring out a window overlooking the Black Lake. The serene water was lifeless before his eyes, appearing as a big sheet of black glass. Snape clutched his fist pressing one clenched hand up against the cool pane. He grit his teeth before swinging around glaring at a painting hanging over his desk.

"Why?" he snarled. "I've sacrificed everything, why can't I be granted at least this."

"You know exactly why, Severus. He needs to be reunited with her." Albus Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room.

The professor looked around the Headmaster's office feeling misplaced. Ever since Albus's death the room felt barren, like a soul less husk yearning to return the light that Dumbledore took with his fall. All of Hogwarts felt the dark wash of cold abandon when Albus plunged to his grave.

Snape turned back looking at the late Headmaster and shook his head, "I just wanted to see her one last time. To hold her once more." Tears pricked the lids of the new Headmaster's eyes.

"There, there, Severus. It's not forever, she will unite us. She will make everything right again, soon." Albus smiled his eyes twinkling.

Severus nodded sitting down before the darkwood desk. With shaky hands, he dragged parchment paper to sit in front of him. The stiff sheets awaited the sharp tip of a quill to slash ink over its creamy pages. The previous Potions teacher grasped the black feather in his unsteady fingers and slowly wrote a letter. After a few sentences were scrawled out, he signed the missive. Before he could fold the parchment to place in the envelope, a lone tear escaped the swell of water in Severus' eyes and splashed on his signature.

Snape ignored the drop as he pulled a small photo from the folds of his robes. He looked one last time at the young girl smiling back at him. He traced the long raven curls of her hair, the thin wire frame glasses sitting on her nose. He stared back into the happy green eyes that she shared with her mother. The girl didn't try to speak, nor did she wave. The photo remained still unlike the many paintings and photos lining the walls of the office.

Slipping the small picture into the envelope he quickly sealed the letter and wrote a name on the front. With haste he wrote another note and rolled it up tying it with string before turning to the owl sitting on the sill of the window the man was gazing out of just moments ago. "Take this to McGonagill."

The owl shook its wings as it prepared for flight. He took off within seconds of Severus opening the window.

As Snape watched the owl fly off, he asked one last question of the old man. "Will he find her?"

"I believe he will, Severus. I believe he will." As Albus responded Severus saw one last thing before the owl flew out of sight. The name on the letter that had been scrawled out across the vellum. _Harry._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Discovery**

**Three Months after the War**

Ginny walked into Harry's office only to find him with his head buried in his hands once more. The tears had dried months ago but the anguish was left behind leaving a raw wound over Harry's spirit. The youngest Weasley walked forward placing her warm hands on his shoulders. "Harry?" she whispered.

The young man looked up to Ginny with anguish. His green eyes had faded to a dull pale color, barely any life could be found. "Hey, Ginny. Recovery seems to be going pretty well. Homes have been returned to families, Hogwarts is just about done, and people have started to live normally once more. There's got to be something I can do." He looked at her as if she wasn't there, his eyes seemed to look right through her.

"Harry, you have done everything you can. You have put so much effort into this Recovery Program that you have not had a moment to yourself. There's nothing more you can do now."

"There has to be." He stood up almost screaming. "I can't sit around and do nothing while everybody hurts because of me." He placed his hands against the glass of a window bracing himself.

"Then why don't you go through Snape's things, Harry. He had no one left and you are the closest thing to him." She suggested sitting up against the desk crossing her arms over her chest. She was close to her breaking point. Even though she had lost her brother, the healing process had commenced. When she looked at Harry she knew he wasn't allowing himself to grieve. He blamed himself for everyone's deaths and she knew it wasn't healthy.

He played Hero in the face of disaster once more. The help he gave to all witches and wizards to walk down a path of love, hope, safety, and healing had become his life. Even though he played as their leader he seemed to avoid treading that road.

Harry looked over to the woman he loved. He knew she was right. It was time for him to face his own ghosts. The tortured man stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. With a kiss placed delicately on her pale forehead he turned to his fireplace. He stepped into the barren hearth and as he looked at Ginny's face once more he threw a handful of floo powder at his feet. "Headmaster's office at Hogwarts." He yelled. Emerald flames licked around his body, they feasted on him before an explosion transported Mr. Potter from his home he shared with the Weasley's to desolate room.

The young man stepped from the grate and looked around. It appeared Professor McGonagall respected the wishes of Harry and left the place alone. He knew as her right as the new Headmaster she would have to take over the office soon, but he couldn't bear the thought of anyone but him touching what remained of the two late Headmasters that watched over Hogwarts his seven years in school.

With a sigh he walked over to the desk and shook his head at the mess of papers. It seemed organization was the furthest thing from Professor Snape's mind. Who could blame him though, Voldemort was threatening the school and the Potions Master was doing everything he could to remain as double agent for Professor Dumbledore.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and sat down in a chair. With a wave of his wand three boxes appeared. Each had bold black lettering on the side. **Important Document for Hogwarts**, **Snape's Personal effects**, and **Donations. ** He turned back to the clutter covered desk and began to sift through each and every last piece of parchment. He skimmed over the contents before tossing each into the important box. He was so absorbed in the contents scattered around him to notice someone had walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter, you've finally arrived." The voice of Professor McGonagall caused Harry to jump and papers to fly.

"Oh, hello, Professor." He gave the older woman a slight smile.

She chuckled and moved closer to the desk. "I didn't mean to give you a fright there, Harry."

"It's alright, I was just going through everything here." He sat back giving his full attention to the Transfiguration teacher. "Gin wanted me out of the house."

"I can see why. You don't look so well, Harry." A look of concern equaled the tone in her voice. "Have you had any rest?"

"Not since the war started."

She shook her head about to say something to the wizard but she kept quiet about the issue. "I'm actually glad you are here. There's something I need to give you."

Harry gave her a confused look as she pulled out a worn envelope with his name scrawled out over the vast creamy packet. He took it from her looking at both sides for another name. "Who is it from?"

"I think you should read it and find out, Harry. I will leave you be for now."

Harry examined the writing trying to recognize the handwriting. Unable to place his finger on the person, he opened the letter and pulled out folded parchment paper. As he opened the paper a picture fell out landing on the surface of the desktop. He stared in shock as he picked up the photo to get a closer look at it. He felt like he was staring at a mirror of himself. He couldn't understand why there were so many similarities between him and the still girl staring back at him.

Her eyes shined a bright green; her long curly hair framed her forlorn face. They even shared the same style wire rimmed glasses. It was unnerving to look at her, but his eyes seemed to be glued on to the woman's face. After minutes of examining the cameo he then looked at the letter.

Dear Harry,

I'm sure by the time you have read this the war has ended. The dark reign of Voldemort was over thrown. I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Coming from me, I'm sure this is all meaningless to you. I treated you not as you're mother's son, but as if you were James Potter himself. I was wrong. You have so much of your mother's spirit in you. It was the combination of that spirit and you're father's personality that helped you win. I wish I could be there now to see you a Savior. You always did put others before yourself. Now it's time that you know. There's a picture enclosed in this letter. Strikingly familiar? There's a good reason for that. Harry, this girl is your sister. To be more specific, she is your twin, my god daughter. No one knew of her because the night that you were attacked, she was under my care. Pettigrew never saw the girl, he would disappear whenever I was around so they never had a chance to show their darling Princess to the traitor. Remus, Sirius, and I all agreed to keep it to ourselves. We spoke to Dumbledore and the next thing we knew he was taking her somewhere. For the longest time he wouldn't tell any of us where, just that it was not required to put her with you. The year we lost Dumbledore is the year he finally revealed me the truth. He wanted to ensure someone knew before the events came into play. Aria Potter was taken to a different world. A world where magic doesn't exist except in Muggle movies and books. She was reborn into a new family, a family that from what I'm told doesn't treat her any better than your Aunt and Uncle treated you. It's time for a reunion, but I must warn you, Harry. Things are not as they seem over there. New challenges will be faced. Old foes will surface. You must be prepared for anything. Find you sister, Harry, protect her for us all. Find my House Elf Hokey; she will lead you to where you need to go. Harry, you must remember. Magic doesn't exist in this world. Any spells, potions, or even you're invisibility cloak will be rendered useless. Farewell, Potter, may your journey be fruitful.

Severus Snape

Harry remained unmoving as he finished the letter. He scanned over the contents on the paper again to ensure he was seeing things again. After he knew that this wasn't a joke. The signature was most definitely Severus Snape's and a man knowing he would be dead wouldn't joke about these matters. He stood up and paced the small room with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at the painting of Albus Dumbledore, and noticed the man smiling at him. "Is this true?" he demanded as he ran forward and grabbed the letter. He waved the fragile leaflet like a hammer about to slam down for the honor of truth.

Odd the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes that was there in life appeared once more in death. "Yes, Harry. Every last bit of it true."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She would have distracted you. Harry, you are strong minded, determined individual. If you so desired you would put anything aside to find her. That wouldn't have boded well for the Wizarding World or Aria. It would have put her life at stake if Voldemort knew of her existence. Now the war is over and you have single handedly protected and helped all of the witches and wizards effected by Voldemort's reign. There is nothing more that you need to do here, Harry. Go find her, she needs you." The painting of Albus then walked out of the view. Harry assumed he had gone to another portrait; but now was not a time to worry about it.

He swiped the photo from the desk and walked over to the fireplace. "Home." He yelled as he transported back home in another green explosion. He coughed wiping the soot from his robes stopping himself from just seconds of knocking over Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He looked up in confusion but shook his head not wanting to worry about the reason why they were standing about in his bedroom.

"Gin, you won't believe this." He ran over to her excitedly. For the first time since before the war a genuine smile formed on the man's lips. He looked between the three handing them the Snape's letter.

Ginny was the first react as her head snapped up. She quickly handed the paper to Ron and Hermione before turning to Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "I studied that signature for years. I'd recognize it anywhere. Snape was never one for jokes."

The Weasley woman didn't know how to react at this news. This was something no one had been expecting. She was about to open her mouth when her brother saved her from having to act out just yet.

"Blimey, Harry, you have a sister. Where's her picture?"

Harry handed his best mate the photo.

"Bloody hell, she looks just like you. Except she doesn't have the scar." Ron looked up. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think he's going to do, Ron? Isn't it obvious, he's going to find her." Hermione stated looking back to her best friend.

Harry nodded, "And I'm taking you lot." He grinned his teeth bright against his dust covered mouth.

Ginny smiled the news finally sinking in. She gave Hermione a look and turned back to Harry. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't help but be relieved at this news. They were afraid they were going to lose him to depression and madness. With this letter the old Harry was brought back to a fiery life. Not one of them was willing to argue it. So with a look of determination shared with each other they turned to Harry.

"Let's get to it then." Ron slapped his hand on the Harry's back.

"I can't wait to meet her." Hermione grinned.

"Well, then let's get everything we need. Ron, we will need your father to get us Muggle money, ID's, and passports. We have no idea where she is so we must be prepared."

With a nod of agreement Ron left the room in a hurry. Hermione ran after him without a word, most likely to put together her own anything bag. Only Ginny and Harry remained in the room.

Ginny walked forward wrapping her arms around Harry and laying her head on his chest. Harry embraced her nuzzling the top of her head with his nose. "I hope she likes me." She said against his robes.

"I'm sure she will, Gin. What's not to love?" he grinned. "Come on let's locate where Snape's house is." He took her hand and led her from the room.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter soon. Enjoy and please review.


End file.
